I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an aid for the assembly of a finished garment from fabric and a garment pattern, or for marking alterations on existing garments, and more particularly to such an aid including employing removable, adhesive-backed markers to transfer instructions from the pattern to the fabric, or to mark the garment to be altered.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Patterns for cutting cloth or fabric into pieces for assembly into a finished garment have long been known. Commonly, a paper pattern is affixed to the fabric during such cutting. This paper pattern conventionally bears indicia instructing the assembly of these pieces into a finished garment and includes designations of: the name of the cut piece, such as the sleeve, the skirt, and so on; the location of the piece relative to the garment, such as the front or back; the direction and location of seaming, darting, gathering, easing, buttonholing, and other sewing or cutting; and the like.
Marking or indicating on the cut fabric those positions corresponding to the indicia on the pattern is also known. Various methods for marking exist, but each has its own drawbacks.
For example, straight pins have been used to mark various directions upon cut pieces of fabric, as well as to fasten the fabric in position during fitting. However, such use of straight pins can damage the weave of the fabric through which they are stuck. Additionally, the use of pins often results in discomfort or injury to the garment wearer or assembler when they are stuck by the pins.
Also various methods, including the use of straight pins, are known for altering existing garments. Methods utilizing straight pins and the like are especially difficult when the alterations are being marked by the wearer of the garment without help from others.
Rick et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,434 disclose the use of a paper pattern which is bonded to fabric by laminating the pattern to the fabric with a thermal bonding tissue disposed therebetween. The fabric is then cut and sewn prior to removal of the pattern from the cloth. The pattern of Rick et al. is necessarily destroyed during the clothing assembling process, and is of no assistance when one wishes to assemble a finished garment from an inexpensive and readily available paper pattern. Moreover, use of a thermal plastic and heat sealable material as in Rick et al. necessitates the use of a warm iron for adhesion to the fabric. Such use may damage either the pattern itself or a delicate fabric. Additionally, adhesive may adhere to the fabric when the pattern is stripped therefrom.
Also the method illustrated in the prior patent is not useful for marking garments for alterations by the wearer of the garment.
Sadtler in U. S. Pat. No. 1,747,323 discloses a garment pattern having a transferable medium (such as ink) printed on the pattern, which medium is transferable to the fabric to be cut and sewn. While the transferable medium does fix the position on the fabric of indicia transferred to the fabric, the pattern is somewhat disadvantageous. The use of the pattern can stain a fabric which is susceptible to the patricular medium used. Further, the indicia so transferred cannot be repositioned while the garment is being fitted to a particular wearer.